Forbidden Love
by itsmaddi3
Summary: Miyako is just an average high school student, but when she starts to have a love interest w/the ENEMY, she realizes things can turn ugly real fast. So she decides to keep it as a secret as much as she can. But not all secrets can stay hidden forever.. "Blue-Crew's" POV. MiyakoxBoomer, MiyakoxTakaaki
1. Falling In Love?

**Hey!**

 **To: All the PPGZ Blues fans**

 **Enjoy! Please REVIEW & RATE!**

 **Miyako's POV**

Sunny, beautiful, and early, I get up to a Thursday morning. Yawning, I walk over to my closet and pick out my outfit.

I get dressed into a blue dress that hangs just above my knees. I put on a thin black belt to tighten my waist. And I put on white wedged sandal heels. I pet my stuffed octopus, Octi.

"Watch over my room my friend!" I smile and head downstairs.

"Good-Morning Obaasan! It's so pretty today!"

I walk over to her and hug her.

"Morning my Miyako. Hai, now eat your breakfast dear. It's rice and nori with bacon." _Yum!_

"Thanks Obaasan!" I sat and ate. Delicious _! So good!_

I glance at the clock, _On no! I'm going to be late!_

"Bye Obaasan! I'll be back after school!" I yell and run out the door, grabbing my bento(lunch).

"Have a good day, Miyako."

 _ ****At School****_

I barely make it to class, just as Sensei walks through the door.

 _Yes! I made it!_

"Class, please settle down." She says looking at us, "Now, take out your text books and turn to page thirty..." I look through my bag.

 _Where is it? I thought I grabbed everything..._

With no success I raise my hand, "Sensei! May I go get my text book from my locker? I seemed to have forgotten to grab it before class." She sighs and looks at me.

"Very well, take a pass, but hurry back. This week is a review for the upcoming tests."

"Hai! Thank you!" I rush out the door.

 _ ****Locker/Hall****_

I fast walk through the deserted halls, I stop at my locker.

 _Five, eighty-one, clockwise turn, thirteen._

My locker pops open, causing love notes and letters to fall.

 _Argh! Not again!_

I bend down and try to gather as much papers as I can, when I hear footsteps. Then I see a pair of blue shoes in front of face.

 _Not now! Oh no! I forgot the pass!_

I slowly look up, it's Boomer. I feel my face get hot as my eyes meet his deep blue eyes.

 _Can't he leave? Why isn't he in class?_

"Need help?" He asks.

 _No, no, no! An RRBZ and a PPGZ should never help each other! This is crazy! He's evil, I'm good! Ugh!_

Even though my mind says no, my mouth says yes.

"Sure." He smiles and bends down, right next to me.

Our faces so close to each other. He smells like the ocean..I love the ocean..

 _What? Oh no! Never, I am NOT falling for him just because he's nice and helpful and...AHH!_

I glance at him, he seems to be scanning a few. I feel my face get even hotter.

 _Hey! That isn't his, personal space, ever heard of it?_

We fold and stack the papers into a neat pile.

"Th-thanks." I say and place the pile into my locker, then I grab my text book.

"No problem." _It's getting late, I should go.._

I close my locker and make sure it's locked.

 _Good, now for cla-!_

I turn around and we're nose to nose.

He's smiling at me, actually _smiling,_ not a smirk. I blush and press my back against my locker, causing him to _step forward_!

"So", he starts looking me in the eye. "Are you doin-"

"Um.. look, I have to..um get to class. Gomen." I briskly pass him.

He starts to call after me and I hear his foot steps trying to follow mine.

I don't look back and I try and walk fast back to class.

As I round the corner I don't hear his foot steps anymore..

 _Maybe he went back to his OWN class...hopefully._

Stopping, I smooth out my hair and push through the door.

I feel Sensei's eyes watching my every move, I feel relief as I sit back down at my desk, and she starts problems from the text.

 ****Lunch Time****

Momoko and I walk to the big front lawn of the school and sit down to eat on the benches.

Kaoru insisted she wasn't hungry and decided to practice soccer.

"I never thought it would come!", Momoko says opening her bento, "Lunch!"

I giggle and open my own, meatballs with rice.

As we're eating I notice a familiar dirty blonde head in the distance. Along with a raven head and auburn head.

 _Oh no. They really are here._

I stop eating and look down.

"Are you okay Miya?", Momoko asks between bites of rice, "Anything the matter?"

I look past her worried expression and see the three walk back inside the school.

"Yes..."

She stopped eating and waited for more in-tell. "Well? What is it?"

I look at her and whisper, "They're back, for good."

 **It's short, I'm tired, I did it! Yes! Blue-Crew Chap. 1, complete!**

 **:3 This** ** _was_** **gonna be a One-Shot, nah. Maybe a...2-Shot?**

 **Review!**

 **~mads~**


	2. Good or Bad?

**Been a while, sorry! I've been busy and just got a break from school.**

 **Enjoy Chapter 2!**

 **Miyako's POV**

It's been two weeks, and no interruptions from the three. Awfully quiet...haven't used my belt for anything important.

It's fourth period. I can't concentrate...at the mall, I saw the cutest baby blue dress I have to have! And it's on sale, but only until six!

 _Once I'm done with school, I'll race over to the mall! Yes!_

I continue through my day. The usual. Finally, when the final bell rings, I zoom out of class.

 _Yes! I can't wait!Better hurry! Sales usually end within an hour..._

I'm about to step out of the front doors when I feel a hand grip my shoulder.

"Hey! Excuse me! But I have to get goin-"

I look behind me and I see him, Takaaki?!

"Oh my god! Takaai!" I hug him, "What are you doing here?"

He smiles, "Didn't you hear? The doc let me out, said my physical therapy was doing great and I was getting stronger."

"Oh! That's great!" I can't help but smile. Takaaki has been sick for so many years, can't believe he's getting strong enough to walk on his own...

"So, where you heading to at such a pace?" He looks at me, and I finally see his blue eyes full of happiness, and not sadness...

"Just the mall, I wanna get to a sale!" He just chuckles.

"Of course. Never changed a bit after all these years, huh Miya? Mind if I join?"

I blush and nod my head. We head out the door and walk to the city.

 **Sales and Deals**

We finally get there, still within the first hour! I rush in the store and grab the dress.

 _Yes! They still have my size!_

Its a skater skirt length dress, rimmed with navy blue. There are mini white carnations that are at the waist. The whole dress is baby blue, there is also a matching mini white carnation headband.

I gather my things and skip towards Takaai.

"Want some ice cream? My treat." I say.

"No, I'll pay."

"No I'll pay, it's like a congrats to recovery!"

"It's fine, I'll get it. Besides, that dress you got probably cost a lot." I shook my head.

"30% off! My treat!"

He sighs, "How about we split the cost?"

"Good with me. Let's go."

We walk into the Ice Cream Parlor, it smells amazing in here! They also sell smoothies, candy, cotton candy, snacks, etc.

"Vanilla cone." He hands me ten dollars, I nod and walk over.

Takaaki finds a booth while I order.

"Two cones pl-"

I freeze. I look at the guy behind the counter.

 _B-boomer works here?_

He smiles at me, "What was that?"

I feel my face get hot, "Uh..t-two cones. Vanilla p-please."

"Okay, want sprinkles?" I shake my head. "Alright, that will be ten ninety-five."

I feel his eyes watch me as I rummage through my purse. I find six dollars, and I use Takaai's ten.

"Just give my back five, keep the change." He takes it, I feel our fingers brush each others.

I feel like I'm in the hot sun. _So awkward..._

"You sure?" I nod. He laughs. I blush.

 _Just great...Hey! Five scents can make a difference..._

He leaves the counter and comes back holding the cones.

"Enjoy, see you around Miyako." He winks and tends to the next customer.

"A-arigato." I say quietly, I take the cones and walk over to the booth.

"Thanks Miya." I nod and eat. "So, who was that guy? Know him?" I look at Takaaki, he's eating his ice cream and looking at me.

 _How do I explain this?_

"Well, uh, we know each other from school...that's all." I blush.

Takaaki eyes me carefully, "Oh, that's cool." I nod.

I turn to the wall and continue eating, _I wish this conversation would end._

I see a shadow tower over me, I turn around.

 _Someone just kill me!_

"Enjoying the cones?" Boomer asks. I nod.

"Yeah, thanks." Takaaki says coldly. "It does have a weird taste though."

Boomer keeps his cool, "Oh, sorry about that. How about you Miyako?"

"Um, yes. Thanks a bunch..." He smiles.

"No problem. Mind if I sit here? I'm on break so.." He pulls out a chair and sits down.

Takaaki clenches his fists, "Nope, in fact we were just leaving. Let's go Miya." I look at my half eaten treat. Sighing I gather things.

"Hey dude. Sorry about the interruption. Miyako is just a friend from school, didn't know she had a boyfriend or an over-protective bro." He stands up.

I jump up. My eyes widen and before I can think, my mouth starts up, "What? No! He's not my brother, he's a friend, not boyfriend. We're just close friends."

I feel Takaaki put his arm around my waist, "Don't be shy. Yeah, we're _really close_ friends."

I swallow hard.

"Oh that's nice. Looks like my break is over." He pushes the chair in and looks at me, "See you later Miya." He winks and walks off.

Takaaki lets out a huff, "I'll walk you home."

"I'm fine Takaaki. I don't live far away. Thanks for everything." I turn and walk away before he can speak.

"Okay!" He yells, "Talk to you later! Make sure no one bothers you!"

I roll my eyes, _Calm down Takaaki, I have powers..._

 **Coming Home..**

The wind picked up as I was walking home. I only had on a light coat.

The sun was slowly setting along the horizon.

 _What a pretty warm golden glow..._

I hear some footsteps behind me...

 _Takaaki...I said I was fine!_ I frown as they get louder, _This better not be a trick!_

I turn around and almost stumble to the ground, until...he..catches me... Ek!

"B-boomer?" I can barely think straight. I'm in his arms, our bodies are so close...

He laughs, "Better watch out blue, almost fell." He lets me go and I brush myself off. "What are ya doing alone at this time of the day? Ever heard of stranger danger?" I swallow.

"Uh, yes. Um...thanks. I just, uh, finished um..shopping.." I blush and hope that the light wouldn't show off my red face. He smiles and shakes his head.

"So, mind if I wa-"

"Miyako! I told you about strangers! Hold on, I'm coming to help!" I hear Takaaki's panic voice and his footsteps running closer, closer, closer. Until; stop, he's facing me.

"Takaaki! I, uh!" I panic, _what do I do now? Ah! Help!_

Takaaki's eyes looks at me and Boomer up and down. "So, guess you didn't want a walk home. Got your lover right here." His voice is cold and his face is dark.

"Takaaki! It's not like that! Honest! Please let me ex-" He shoots me a look and I shut my mouth. My throat suddenly feels dry.

"Woah, woah. It's not like that man. I mean she's nice but-" Takaaki swings his arm at Boomer's stomach. Boomer tries to block it, but then Takaaki hits him again. Boomer stumbles and hits the ground. I scream and rush over to Boomer to see if he's conscious.

"Well Miya, guess your guy ain't man enough to beat me." He smirks. I start to hate him. All my love and admiration for Takaaki is gone, vanished. I slowly get up and come face to face with Takaaki.

"Takaaki! How could you?! You're better than this! He did nothing! Just leave him alone! Leave _me_ alone!" My eyes feel wet, and so are my cheeks. His face softens. It's quiet, except for Boomer's groans.

"M-miyako..I'm sorry. I thought he was hurting you, I...I gotta go." He backs away and runs off.

My knees feel numb and I fall next to Boomer's side. I start to sob.

I feel someone's arm around me. I don't care who it is anymore, I just want to go home.

"Shh, it's okay. Sorry I made you freak out." I rest my head against Boomer's chest, his warmth comforts me like a blanket. He drys my tears and we just sit there.

"I-i'm sorry. I d-didn't know...I'm so sorry..." He rests his chin on my head.

"It's fine. I'll take you home."

We walk to my house, hand in hand, linked close together. I'm no longer sad, I'm happy that Boomer's alright. But I'm still upset from Takaaki..he changed.

The sun finally sets as we reach my front door. We stand for a little, silent. Our hands warm each others...i never want to let go.

"Miyako, I've always liked you..i-"

"I love you too Boomer." I can see him smile in the dark.

Then, we kiss. I feel like bursting with joy. I feel lighter, like something was lifted off my shoulders...

I hang my arms around his neck, his arms around my waist. We stop and gaze into each others eyes, we both smile..

"I love you more than you know." He whispers..

"Not as much as me..." He smiles, letting me go. I walk through my door and once it's closed. I sink to my knees. _Oh my goodness._ I'm practically melting...I hear a ring from my phone, it reads;

 _ **See you tomorrow, love you.**_

 _ **-Boomer**_

I smile, _love you too.._

 **Thanks!**

 **~maddie~**


	3. Three New Boys

**Finally. Okay so I may or may not keep up w/this story. We'll have to see.**

 **Here it is!**

 **Chap. 3!**

 **Miyako's POV**

As I'm pacing my room I'm try to come up with reasons, excuses, well anything.

 _How do you tell your best friends you fell for the enemy?_

As I sit down my phone buzzes;

 _ **Any ideas to tell them about us?**_

 _ **-Boomer**_

I respond;

 _ **No:( Hbu?**_

Again;

 _ **Same.**_

Sighing I get dressed and head downstairs.

 **Guess What**

"MIYA!" I find a hysterical Momoko running to me at full speed. Kaoru is casually walking to the front gate.

"Is something wrong?"

"YES. T-the Rrbz... Are. Here. At. Our. School! Ahh! What if they find out or what if it's a trick?", she starts to go through her backpack, letting papers and books fly. "I need candy! Stat! Argh! Did my idiotic sister take it? Ahh! I need sugar to calm me down!"

"Sugar calms you down?"

She looks up her face stuffed with chocolate. She nods.

I sigh and look away as she yells at someone to give back her books.

 _That's calm?_

 **Homeroom**

I sit down at my desk. I wait for him to arrive.

 _Come on, only five minutes to class._

Momoko and Kaoru went to their lockers so this would be a perfect time to talk. Unless...

I watch him walk in...with his brothers.

I look down and pull out my books. _So much for that._

Kaoru walks in laughing, she sits down at her desk. (Two desks to my left, kinda in front.)

"Hey have you seen Momo-.."

"Kaoru! I told you to wait for me!" Momoko storms in and comes between me and her.

She sits at her desk glaring at Kaoru. (Two seats to my right.)

"Whoops. Forgot you're slow." She laughs again.

"You knew I had a lot to carry! You could have helped! You owe me."

"Nah."

I look towards the front. Sensei just walked in.

"Ms. Matsubara, Ms. Akatsutumi, settle down or else detention!"

"Hai."

"Alright, well class, we have three new students joining us. Please welcome."

The kids walk in. I blush as Boomer winks at me.

"I'm sorry but what are your names again? Are you brothers?"

Boomer and Butch hold back while Brick introduces them all,

"I'm Takumi, that's Takeshi (Butch), and that's Taiki(Boomer). We're all cousins."

"Nice to meet you boys."

I watch Himeko stand up as if she had any right, "Your names are too confusing! I'm gonna call you; Taku, Takesh, and Taik!."

"Himeko! You must get their permission!"

"It's fine Sensei, I agree." Takumi says staring at Himeko.

Himeko, like most of the girls are swooning or eying them.

"Alright, then please take a seat. Takumi, next to Momoko, please stand Momoko. Takeshi, by the window next to Kaoru. And Taiki, sit next to Miyako. Please stand girls so the boys can find their seats.

We all stand and the boys sit down.

"Hey Miya."

I blush, "H-hi."

I turn to my left, Kaoru and Takeshi are already fighting/arguing.

"Shut up! Can't you be quiet?", Kaoru yells.

"Look who's quiet!"

"I'm only yelling because of you're noise!"

"What a reas-.."

They continue until Sensei threatens detention. But they still glare at each other and slyly make faces.

Although on my right, Momoko and Takumi say nothing. They only eye each other.

I smile to myself, _I'm so happy Boom- I mean Taiki is in my homeroom!_

 **Break**

 _Yay! After three classes with the fighting Greens and the awkward silent Reds, I can finally talk to Taiki!_ I walk around the hall, trying to look for Taiki. I take a break and go to my locker when I see Kaoru and Takeshi arguing (at Kaoru's locker).. again...

"...don't touch me! Leave me alone! Stop being a stalker!"

"I'm not! Stop complaining."

"Don't tell me what to do!"

"You were bossing me around!"

"Shut up!"

"No, you!"

They continue bickering so I turn to Momoko.

She rolls her eyes,"I'm going to the Cafeteria. Anyone else coming?" .

"I haven't eaten. So, I'm going.." Takumi runs off.

Momoko rolls her eyes again and walks to the Caf.

I shake my head. And I see Taiki in the corner gesturing for me to come forward.

"Psst, want to go to our lockers and talk? Or maybe the Roof?" Taiki whispers. I nod and we walk away from the two pairs.

 **Rooftop**

"Wow. Guess our fellow partners aren't getting along. That's too bad, I was hoping they'd get along with my brother's new identities."

"Yeah.. I just don't get why they are so difficult. Especially Kaoru, she's never been this grumpy."

"Same goes for Bu- I mean Takeshi."

I nod when all of a sudden my belt starts beeping and flashing. I pull my shirt over it and nervously laugh. I look up him, _good he's not looking..._

"Um I gotta go to the bathr-.."

Suddenly Kaoru and Momoko burst through the door in a confused frantic state.

"Miya! We gotta.. uh go! I need your.. help! C-come on! Sorry Taiki!" Momoko starts to drag me to the door.

Taiki steps forward, "Need help?"

Kaoru looks at Momoko,"Um, no thanks we got it. See you later." Then she runs out.

"Where are we gonna?"

"I don't know!"

I watch them helplessly look around for a place to transform. "How about the bathroom?"

They look at me, "Okay, but we have to use our invisibility so no one will see us leave the bathroom as the you-know-who."

We agree and run to the nearest bathroom.

 _Here goes nothing._

 **Thanks! Hope you enjoyed it! I may need at least** ** _one_** **more chap! Idk..**

 **~m~**


	4. Mushy feelings

**Blues are back!**

 **Been a while :( Sorry! But it's the weekend so yayyyyyy!**

 **Miyako POV (Bubbles)**

We quickly transform and fly out the building.

"So what did you girls tell the boys?" I ask as we fly side by side.

"Nothing, not his freaking business." Buttercup says coldly.

"Oh, well I wasn't even with him so I had no excuse."

Its quiet as we fly to the city..

"Why were you even with Taiki?"

"Um.. well he.. wanted to know the homework.."

Buttercup looks at me, "On the rooftop?"

"I... was just showing him the view. He's new after all so... yeah."

"Oh. Next time, take Takeshi with you, I don't wanna be stuck with him much longer."

 **Gym**

"Hahaha! The Gang Green Gang didn't have a chance! It's like they barely tried."

"Yeah, when I hit Ace, he just blanked out completely. Like I didn't know my yo-yo was _that_ powerful."

They continue to talk about the fight. _Where's Taiki? I hope he's not mad at me..._

"Hey Miyako! Finally decided to show up for gym?"

I laugh, "Hi Taiki. I'll see you after Gym."

"What? Why?"

"The girls have Gym only with each other and same with the boys, we only join classes when there are special units."

"Oh, okay."

We go our separate ways and I join the girls..

"Yes! Volleyball! I can't wait!"

"Ugh, I hate volleyball, my bow always gets loose." Momoko says pouting.

"Alright class! For volleyball, Coach Ed and I decided to combine classes! The boys will be joining us!"

As we get into our stretching lines Kaoru starts to complain, "What?! I'm gonna be stuck with Takeshi AGAIN? What the hell! I've already got the majority of my classes with that bastard."

"I don't care, as long as my hair doesn't get messy and my bow stays in place."

"You and your stupid bows, just let your hair down."

"But I'm like Rapunzel! I cant let it down!"

"Oh, Rapunzel, Rapunzel, let down your hair! If it gets messy, I don't fucking care!"

Soon we finish stretching and get onto our teams.

 **The Walk Home**

I'm so happy! Today wasn't so bad, I like having the RRBZ at my school, mainly Taiki. And Kaoru seems happier after she beat Takeshi's team, and Momoko is happy she didn't lose her bow. I'm happy because Taiki is walking me home! But we had to wait until everyone went home, I had to " _wait after class_ " and Taiki had to " _get the Science homework_."

I hate keeping secrets from the girls but I wanted to have some personal time with Taiki.

"Enjoying school?"

"Yeah, it's not bad."

"What's your favorite part?"

"Being with you."

I blush and look at my shoes, "S-same."

He smiles and so do I, _I feel so mushy.._

We walk hand in hand to the park. I sit down beside him with my head against his chest. Closing my eyes, I inhale his oceany scent...

"I don't know what to do about the four.. how do we explain this?"

"Well your friends don't know who me and my brothers are so it should be fine."

"But, the questions! So many questions! They'll ask me all about you and- and... just... I don't know."

"It's fine, relax."

"Boomer, I hate lying to people. It makes me feel bad."

"Well, you're not."

"But-.." He silences me with a kiss, and that's when I start to melt, not because of the warmth of the sun..

"Miyako?!"

I sit up and I see Momoko and Kaoru with their eyes wide and their mouths hanging open...

 _Oops..._

 **More later! (Maybe)**

 **~m~**


	5. New Information

**Back : )! Super mega sorry!**

 **Enjoy**

 **Miyako POV ( Bubbles )**

 **Is that Boomer?**

Boomer smiles at the girls, "Hey girls! Nice evening right?"

Kaoru eye balls me, "Uh huh. In fact, we should get going. Bye Taiki." Momoko and Kaoru grab my arms and drag me away.

"Wait girls! What ar-.." I try to protest but they aren't having it. I hear Taiki shouting 'good night' behind me.

Once we're a distance away from him they start to interrogate.

"Did you just call Ta-taiki Boomer?!"

I freeze, _how much did they hear?_

"Miyako! Is that Boomer?"

"I uh-ummmm..."

"Miya!"

I shake my head and try to walk away but Momoko stops me, "Miyako.. how could you?!"

Kaoru shakes her head, "He's our _enemy_. How and why...?"

Tears build up and I turn away. Momoko lightens her grasp and I pull away.

"I-i have to go..." I run off as fast as I can, straight home.

 **Walk to School**

I wake up and I find myself still in my clothes from yesterday. The clock reads 5:47. I get up and decide to get ready for school. I pick out my outfit. My phone buzzes and I see multiple messages from Boomer;

 **Hey Miyako! How'd the girls take the news?**

 **Hey are you home yet?**

 **Miyako?! Hello? I'm getting worried**

I sigh and turn off my phone.

At about 7:45 I walk off to school. I see Momoko and Kaoru at the usual bus stop meet up. I'm about to yell their names but they walk off together.

I try to catch up buy I quit when they're about a block ahead of me. The rest of the walk is quiet and lonely until I hear a familiar voice..

"Morning Miyako! Did you get my messages? I was worried about you!" I smile a little as Taiki runs up beside me.

"Hey Taiki-kun. Yeah I got your messages, sorry I didn't answer." He smiles, "It's fine! So how are the girls? Speaking of which, where are they?"

I stare at the ground as we walk, "Not so great.." I say under my breath.

"Wait, what?"

I turn to him and rest my head on his shoulder, "Life's complicated, and so is trying to reasoning with them."

 **Silent Treatment**

All morning, in all of our classes, the girls ignore me. What's weird is that they're starting to talk to Takumi and Takeshi more than me! Kaoru and Takeshi still fight but she seems quieter then usual. Same for Momoko, she's usually so happy and energized but now it's like talking to a wall. Well for my case anyway. In fact, Takeshi and Takumi actually came over to talk to me at my desk. But the girls never come over.

"Hey, are you two gonna come to history with us or not?"

"Yeah, hold on." He turns to me, "Are the girls talking to you?" I slowly shake my head.

"Hmm, alrighty then. We'll have to change that then." He winks at me and takes my hand.

 _Hopefully..._

We walk hand in hand into class and part our ways on different sides of the room.

 **Sorry that's it for now!**

 **Gotta work on the other stories ; )**

 **Thanks for reading!**

 **~mb~**


	6. Who Hurt Who?

**Hey everyone ! I'm updating every story w/a new chapter or two :)**

 **Enjoy ;**

 **Boomer's POV**

Poor Miayko. She's being ignored by her two best friends who are now favoring my _brothers_. I can tell Kaoru is not taking this well since she constantly shoots dirty looks at me, as for Momoko, well let's just say the sugar isn't the one talking. .

( conversation between Boomer, Kaoru, and Momoko earlier that morning)

" _You stupid baka! Get out of Miyako's life! Why would you come here?", Momoko shouts at my face._

 _Kaoru snarls, "She's right. You should have never came here! I'll beat you up for dragging your sorry ass back into our lives!" Suddenly her eyes avert to something behind me and she drags Momoko with her as they sprint around the corner._

 _I see Miyako's blonde hair turning onto the street I'm on. Thinking quickly, I run around a block so it would look like I was behind her. I don't feel like explaining anything to her right now . . ._

( back to normal )

"Hey guys", I'm delighted to see my brothers getting along w/the PPGZ but still. They nod in my direction and split ways through the crowded hallway.

 _That's weird, where are they going?_

I see Miyako standing by her locker. _Time to talk I suppose._

"Hey Miya", I say looking at the top of her head. Her posture is slumped and she's looking at the ground very quietly. "Miya?", I ask again but still no answer. I bend down to try to force her to look at me when I notice tears streaming down her face. I shake her shoulders but she won't look me in the eye. The bell for class starts to ring and the hallway clears out except for the two of us. I life her head up gently and see that she has a black eye on her left side and a few deep scratches across her cheek.

"Who did this to you?!", I say. She quickly puts her head down and tries to move away. I put my arm up to block her, "Miya! Answer me! Who hurt you? I need to know, what if they do it again?" She bursts into tears and hugs me close.

"I-i can't! I'm s-so sorry.", she sobs into my chest.

I lean my chin onto her head. "What do you mean? Just explain it to me, please", I say softly.

She lifts her head and looks me dead in the eyes with her own good eye, "It's j-just I-i can't s-say..."

I don't press anymore questions, why bother now? "We'll talk about this later, okay? Let's get you cleaned up."

 _I swear i'll find whoever did this, they won't get away with this._

 **Hope you all enjoyed that short chap! Hopefully I can write some more but it's my last week of school so yeaaa :p**

 **\- m**


	7. Tell Me

**[3/11/17]**

 **I'm on a hot streak with updating chapters. Hope you enjoy this chap!**

 **Check out my other stories:**

 **Constant Changes**

 **Dream Girl**

 **What Went Wrong**

 **R &R :)**

 **Miyako's POV**

Boomer, well, Takumi has been so sweet to me lately. I don't want to talk to him about my eye, I don't want to talk to anyone really. But his company has made me feel a little better and I'm happy he's not trying to force an answer out of me.

I let out a deep breath, "Boomer, I, well we, need to talk." He stops dabbing my eye with a wet cloth and raises his brows. I try my best to avoid his piercing dark blue eyes.. "The thing is.." I start to tear up. He stops me with a kiss and I don't object.

I pull away and this time he talks, "Miyako as much as I want to find out who hurt you, I want and need you to know that you can come to me for anything. It doesn't matter what anyone says. I like you, I really do, and I can't see you like this." I smile at him and squeeze his hand.

"I know Boomer, and I'm grateful for that. But…"

"But what?"

"Some things are too much, and some people are too strong. I may be seen as the weakest Puff and sometimes that's true, I really try to be a challenge villains would hate to face but sometimes it's not enough. I didn't think even you could do anything."

He stands up, "What do you mean by that? Miya, you can be as strong as Kaoru. Even you know that."

I stand up to meet his eyes, "I mean that this person was stronger and, and.. I let my guard down."

"Why didn't you tell me this earlier then? I could've taken care of this." He's now raising his voice.

"I didn't know how-"

"What do you mean? We're boyfriend and girlfriend, hell, am I not good enough for you? Do you think I'm not strong enough to defend you?"

I start to feel tears build up, "Boomer you know that's not true, how could you say that?"

"And how could you keep something big from me? Is this a reason to break up with me or something?"

"No! Boomer-Kun why are you assuming such horrible things? I like you-"

"It doesn't seem like you do. You're pushing everyone away Miya. Your two closest friends and now me? Am I just here to provide a shoulder to cry on, is that all I am to you?"

I sit down shaking with anger and fear, "It's n-nothing like that.."

"Then what is it?"

"I can't say.."

"You know what? Maybe we should break up. I really wanted to know what was bothering you, but if you won't even try to come to me, then I guess we're over." I don't stop him when he walks away. I just sit here on the benches away from the school grounds and ignore the bell for class. I finally stand up as a minute passes, my throat hurts to swallow. My head and heart feel heavy, _is he right? Am I pushing everyone away?_

I apologize to Sensei for being late. I can feel everyone's eyes on me as I sit down. I'm actually thankful I sit in the back of class this period as I rest my head and allow my mind to drift off…

 **Thanks for reading loves! Sorry this was short. Tune in next time to find out if Miya will reveal what happened to her.. And if Boomer and her will make up..**

 **~mads~**


	8. Lonely and Confused

**[April 26, 2017]**

 **Hey everyone, I've been slacking. I took a small little break, but I'm back. I have new story ideas coming soon, still PPG/PPGz based. So enough about all that, let's get back to the story… Hope you enjoy!**

 **Check out my other stories:**

 **Constant Changes**

 **Dream Girl**

 **What Went Wrong**

 ***NEW STORY: Drunk (Not) In Love***

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own the PPGZ or RRBZ, I own only my OC's and this plot.**

 **Boomer's POV**

My brothers have noticed I haven't been around Miyako, they're starting to talk to me more but I know it's mostly because of her absence. I miss her and I hate myself for leaving. I expected her to actually stop me and just tell me, but I guess she doesn't trust me enough.

The final bell rings, I look around as everyone leaves the room. Sighing I pick up my stuff and notice two pairs of shoes next to my backpack.

"Ahem." I look up to see Momoko, hands on her hips, eyebrows raised. Next to her is Takumi, glaring at me. I push past them but Momoko grabs my arm. "And where do you think you're going?" I struggle to get free, Takumi helps her hold me back.

"Wait right here little brother. Takeshi and Kaoru are coming too."

"What the hell do you guys want?"

"Did I just hear Taiki cuss? Shame, shame.." Kaoru and Takeshi walk in, laughing.

I roll my eyes, "What is the meaning of this? Is this some kind of meeting? And will you loosen your grip?" Momoko finally lets go and Takumi shoves me backwards.

Takeshi puts his hands in his pockets, "Is this going to take long?"

Kaoru looks at her phone, "Yeah guys, there's a basketball game coming on in thirty minutes." Momoko shoots her a look and she rolls her eyes, folding her arms. "What?"

"What's going to take long…" I ask slowly.

Kaoru comes forward, grabs my shirt and pins me to the wall, "You know damn well what's going on. You left Miyako alone, and now she's hurt." She grabs me with both of her hands and slams me down on the ground.

I let out a moan as I land hard on my back. I start to slowly stand up, she turns around and swings fast, right at my nose.

"Kaoru!" It takes all three of them to hold her back.

"Let. Me. At. Him!" She screams and struggles to break free while Momoko and Takeshi pin down her arms.

I plug my nose as a gush of blood comes out. Takumi hands me a tissue, I manage to sputter out a, "Thangsk" as a small stream of blood fills my mouth.

"Okay, okay! I'm done. Let me go and I won't attack him!"

"Promise?"

"Yeah whatever." Momoko and Takeshi let her go and she stands up, glaring at me as she dusts herself off. "I'm going home." She stomps off to the door and disappears, Takeshi runs off after her.

Momoko sighs, "Ignore them. But tell us, do you even care?"

"Whath? What is dith about?"

"You mean you don't know?"

I shake my head, "She wouldn'th telth me."

Momoko and Takumi look at each other. Momoko grabs my arm that isn't bloody and she runs out of the room. Takumi is close behind us, "We need to go find Kaoru and Takeshi."

We run off campus and go straight to the skate park. Momoko cups her hands to her mouth, "Kaoru! Takeshi? Hello? Argh! She always disappears."

I sigh and sit down on one of the benches, my nose has stopped bleeding but the pain is still there. I watch Momoko scream some more and look up at the sky. I close my eyes and fall asleep.

"Taiki! Get up, stupid baka." I open one eye and see two green eyes looking at me, it's Kaoru.

"Your pink frienth ith looking for you." She rolls her eyes and hands me a water.

"Use this, here's a napkin and clean your mouth before you talk to me again." She sits down next to me as I clean off the dried blood. I cough and she turns to me. "Better. So are you ready to go freak the shit out of Momoko?" She smirks and yanks me off the bench. We walk over to Momoko who lets out a big sigh.

"How come Taiki is better at finding you than me? Ugh, whatever, so where's Takeshi?"

"Don't know, don't care. The real question is, why were you looking for me?"

"Little blue over here says that Miyako didn't tell him what happened to her."

"Wait, you two know?"

They nod, "We assumed she told you, she told us during gym the day after."

"Then why have you guys been ignoring her? The day after what?!"

"That's the thing, we can't tell you. It's more of a safety precaution."

"And why is that?"

Kaoru lets out a huff, "You trying to break your nose again? It's for someone's safe-"

"Who's?"

They look at each other, Momoko's eyes are glossy as a tear falls down her cheek. I look over at Kaoru who is looking down at her shoes.

I hear laughter coming from the bushes, Takumi and Takeshi emerge from the bushes.

"I totally beat your sorry ass! Admit it, I'm the better brother."

"Not even, there's a reason why I'm the leader."

They stop laughing when they see the girls. They turn to me with hard expressions, I just shrug my shoulders, "They won't tell me what's going on."

Takeshi looks at Kaoru, "You mean he doesn't know?"

Kaoru scoffs. Momoko speaks up, "Look, we all promised to give a certain someone some privacy until they say we can share."

"Is this about all Miyako?" They all turn to me. "What?"

"You. Stupid. IDIOT!" Kaoru pushes through and tries to grab my shirt, but thankfully, Momoko stops her.

"Kaoru! Honestly, control yourself. Yes, Taiki, it has to deal with Miyako."

"Oh.. then why is no one just going to tell me?"

"It's not our right." Momoko says slowly, she glances at Takumi who shoves his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry bro, Miyako made us all promise."

I look around, "Where is she?"

"No idea, she didn't show up for seventh period."

"Can you guys call her?"

"Already tried."

"Well, try again!" I shout at them. They all give me blank stares.

Momoko steps forward, "Okay here's what we'll do. Mayb-"

"Slow your roll leader girl, why do you get to make all the decisions?"

"For your information, Takeshi, I'm the lead-"

"So is Takumi!" They glare at each other for a while.

I sigh, "I'm just going to g-"

I stop suddenly when I hear a faint beeping noise. It seems to be coming from Kaoru and Momoko. I notice they're wearing simple rings with a pearl and a gold band, Momoko has pink and Kaoru has green. Both of the rings are emitting the noise and kind of glowing?

"What's that noise?" Takumi asks, looking around.

"Why the hell are your fingers glowing?"

Momoko laughs nervously, "Oh, um, it's just a mood ring. See? My mood is, well, excited!" She plasters an awkward smile on her face and grits her teeth.

"Then why is her's glowing too if it's green?"

"None of your goddamn business. We gotta go, basketball game and homework." She grabs Momoko's arm and they run off.

Takeshi and Takumi cock their heads and shrug. "Okay baby bro, let's go after them."

"Why?"

Takeshi smirks, "I feel like it's going to be interesting." He takes off running and soon starts to fly in the air, leaving a green streak behind him.

Takumi sighs, "Might as well." He also leaves and flies away, leaving his red streak behind him.

"Why is no one concerned about Miyako?" I roll my eyes and go after my brothers.

 **Wow, thank you for being patient! I know I suck at updating, but I hope I'll be able to whip out (good quality) chapters and stories like nothing soon. Be sure to check out my new story: Drunk (But Not) In Love. Big recommendation if you love the reds. Anyways, R &R!**


End file.
